Injuries and Realisations
by shyauthor1994
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title. Rogues powers are back. During a mission Rogue makes the decision to use Kitty's powers ending iin her being injured. Bobby stuck in the middle for once decides to side with his friend instead of his ex, how will things unravel and to what lengths will Bobby go to in order to care for Kitty?


I do not own any of the X-men characters, settings, movies, comics etc.

Kitty stormed out of the jet and down the ramp in outrage. Following close behind was Rogue who was taking turns in yelling at her to slow down and apologising. Bobby ran after the two, worry marring his features. The other adults watched from the jet as Kitty went to the medical bay followed by her friends.

"Enough Rogue! I don't want to hear it okay?!"

"I'm trying to tell you I had to do it!"

"You had to activate your power on me in the middle of a fight?! Because of you I couldn't phase when that asshole threw the blade at me if I hadn't moved on instinct anyway I would have been killed!"

"I'm sorry okay but I needed to use your powers!"

"God! Can you just leave me alone for five minutes! I'm done talking to you and I just want to get myself stitched up so I can rest. Thanks to you I have no energy and I'm losing blood."

Rogue rolled her eyes and left in a huff. Bobby stepped up and helped her onto the table. When her gaze snapped to his in her anger Bobby raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Woah Kitty I just want to help get you cleaned up I swear."

She sighed and looked at the floor. "Why don't you go after Rogue?"

"Right now you need help. I want to help you, besides I have no obligations to go after her anymore."

Kitty's eyes lifted to meet Bobby's. "Thank you."

Bobby smiled and walked over to get the instruments he would need. Over the years Jean had taught Bobby and some of the others how to clean and dress the smaller wounds in case she was busy after a mission with someone who was critical.

When he returned with the tray he bit his lower lip for a moment. "Um you'll have to take off the top half of your uniform so I can get to the wound."

Kitty blushed but nodded. It didn't matter that they were adults now or that they had been friends for a long time. Kitty still blushed when she was embarrassed about something and Bobby, Bobby was still a shy gentleman. She took a deep breath and gaze firmly set on the floor she raised her right hand to the zipper of her jacket. The sound extremely loud as the zipper moved. When it was at the bottom of her shirt Kitty pulled it apart and carefully peeled back her jacket as far as possible before hissing in pain when she reached back too far.

Immediately Bobby stepped up to her and took hold of the jacket. "Hey, I got it from here, you could do more damage if you push yourself."

She nodded silently and let him finish pulling her jacket off. Once off, Bobby placed the jacket on the bench beside her and instructed her to lift her arm so he could clean and dress the large gashes across her ribs.

She was mostly silent as he worked, keeping her gaze on their feet. Apart from the occasional hiss of pain and apology from Bobby the med bay was unusually quiet until Kitty's curiosity got the better of her.

"What happened out there Bobby?"

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"I did, I do, just not from her. Please?"

Bobby sighed. "She was trying to save me when she didn't need to. I'm sorry."

Kitty's gaze snapped to his in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"She obviously forgot about my ice form or she wouldn't have done what she did. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have gotten hurt."

When his eyes diverted from hers she lifted her hand to his cheek. "Bobby?" His gaze returned to hers and she could see how badly he felt for her. So she smiled the smile she reserved just for him.

"She absorbed your power to stop some asshole from hitting me with a flame thrower. Kitty I'm sorry, she should have known I'd be fine but because of that you got hurt."

She watched the way his eyes portrayed his guilt and rubbed her thumb across his cheek. "I'm okay, I'm tired, and sore, and more than a little angry with your girlfriend, but I'm okay."

Bobby frowned. "She's not my girlfriend. She hasn't been for months now."

Kitty lifted an eyebrow. "Maybe not officially but you two still act like you're in a relationship all the time. You spend so much time together and when she has a problem you're the first person she goes too. Bobby she's still treating you like her boyfriend."

Sighing Bobby picked up the sewing needle and thread to stitch the wound closed. " This is going to sting."

Kitty sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, really. It's just, ow, not healthy."

"Sorry. Hey, it's not me. It's Rogue. I want to move on. I am moving on. It's just hard. I can't just blow her off. She's my friend as well. I don't really know what to do. There all done." Bobby tied off the stitches before cutting the thread.

"Thanks. Hey, you want to know how to deal with this? Take it slow, take it one day at a time."

"You know what, I will. That's some good advice. Now let's find you a shirt and get you back to your room."

She smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Retrieving one of the institutes t-shirts Bobby returned to help Kitty get it on without pulling her stitches. He had just pulled the shirt over her head and arms when the door swished open behind them. Thinking it was Jean coming to check on them Bobby didn't turn around, instead opting to drop the shirt once it was clear Kitty could do the rest. However a sudden angry snort made him turn in confusion to see Rogue standing in the door way with her arms crossed.

"I can't believe you two. Seriously in the medical bay? You went behind my back and couldn't even wait til you got her to her room Bobby?"

Bobby's brow furrowed. "What?"

Kitty's frown returned shortly before her temper. "Oh get over yourself he was helping me put my shirt on so I didn't pull the stitches across my ribs. You know the knife wound I got because you thought Bobby couldn't take care of himself."

"I'm sure that's what you were doing."

"You know what. I'm outta here. I'm tired and sore and now I'm totally pissed off."

Bobby stepped forward to help her off the bench. "I'll walk you up and help you."

"Bobby!" Rogue huffed.

Kitty rolled her eyes but winced as she moved. "Don't bother. I'll be fine and besides you'll have to talk your ex down after I leave."

With that Kitty walked out of the medical bay holding the side with stitches in it as she went. Bobby went to go after her until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going after her are you? You know I didn't mean for her to get hurt I was just watching out for you!"

Bobby sighed. "I can take care of myself Rogue and yes I am going after her because she's my friend and she's hurt." He pulled his arm free and raced after Kitty.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her getting into the elevator. She rolled her eyes as he stepped in and bowed.

"At your service madam."

"You are such a dork. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be calming her down or something?"

"I'm right where I should be."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I'm here with you, because you need me. Now lean on me would ya before you fall over. You look exhausted."

Kitty giggled quietly and rolled her eyes but lent on him anyway. "I am exhausted. I'm surprised I'm still conscious."

When the elevator opened to the floor where senior students and staff had their bedrooms Bobby put his arm around her and helped her walk to her door. Once inside he turned around while she changed into sweat pants then helped her into bed. When she was comfortable he crossed the room and closed the curtains. Returning to her side he asked if she needed anything before he left her to rest.

"You've done so much already. Thank you Bobby."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Stripping and Stitching each other apparently." She giggled when she noticed the blush on his face and smirked when he mock glared at her.

Finally he crossed to her and squeezed her good arm lightly. "Get some rest. I'll get Jean to come check on you later."

"You're leaving?"

"Rest, I'll be here when you wake up okay?"

Sighing with what he thought might be relief she closed her eyes. He waited until her breathing evened out before he left her side and opened the door to see Logan on the other side.

"If you're going to lecture me on the way I treated Rogue then save it. Kitty could have been killed today and she needed my help."

Logan merely watched him a moment before finally breaking his silence. "I was just going to ask how she was doin but now that you mention it Marie was out of line and I think she knows that. She's just not used to sharing her toys with other kids."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I'm not her toy."

"Does she know that?"

"She dumped me remember?"

"And you were strangely okay with that."

The younger man shrugged. "We were growing apart Logan. It happens."

Logan nodded and turned to walk away. After a few steps he turned back to Bobby with a smirk on his face. "Oh and kid? I see the way you look at her. So does everyone else. Probably why Marie's so torn up right now."

Feeling the blush on his cheeks Bobby silently cursed the older man for remembering his own words from years ago. "She's fine Logan. Resting."

The other man nodded, smirk replaced with his signature serious look. "Good to hear. Look after her."

"I will."

He sat by her side all afternoon only leaving to use the bathroom and to get Jean to check on her. Once the telepath had checked her over and told him she was fine Bobby finally settled in the chair across the room and promptly fell asleep.

A couple of hours later Kitty was roused from her sleep to a light rumbling sound. Unable to identify the sound she opened her eyes and slowly sat up ignoring the pain as best she could. When she realised the sound was coming from across the room she laughed quietly. Bobby Drake was snoring. She bit her lip and looked for something to wake him up with. Finding a pencil on her bedside table she threw it and watched in amusement as it sailed through the air and hit his chest. He startled awake mid snore and coughed a few times before noticing the pencil at his feet. Looking up his eyes locked on hers and his expression changed form shock and confusion to understanding.

The smirk that she loved so much grew on his face. "There are nicer ways to wake people up you know."

"Yes but they are less fun and besides you were snoring."

"I don't snore."

She giggled at the confused puppy dog look on his face. "Yes you do."

"No one's ever told me before. Anyway why did you wake me? Did you need something or was my snoring too tedious?"

"Actually now that you mention it I would really like a shower. Can you help me into the bathroom?"

"Of course."

He crossed the room and gently helped her stand before supporting most of her weight and helping her into the bathroom.

"Thank you." she murmured as a blush spread across her cheeks at their proximity.

"You're welcome. Did you want me to get one of the girls to help you? I can get Jean or Storm if you want."

"No I think I'll be okay but could, could you help me with a couple of things before you leave the room?"

"Of course I can, name it."

"I, um well, may need some help with my clothes."

"Oh, right."

"If you're not comfortable you can go get one of the others I just didn't want them to come all the way here for like a two second thing."

"No, it's okay I can do it."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely." He stepped up close to her and took hold of the bottom of her shirt. "Ready?"

When she nodded he slowly lifted the shirt up and over her head, remembering to be careful of the stitches. He took a moment to check the wound for signs of infection but found none. Keeping his gaze on hers he gently pulled on her pants until they were loose enough to fall to the ground on their own. Taking the towel off of the rack he asked her to turn around and placed it in front of her. She held the towel to her chest as Bobby undid the clasp of her bra and pushed the straps off of her shoulders. By now both adults were breathing rather quickly. Something so innocent had suddenly become so erotic. Kitty rearranged the towel until it was wrapped around her whole body. The bra dropping to the ground seemed to pull Bobby from his trance.

"Did you want me to..." his voice sounded husky as though he had something in his throat. He let the end of the sentence hang between them, waiting for her decision.

Finally she spoke. "Yes." she breathed.

Bobby swallowed, breath caught in his throat. "Okay." he whispered to her back.

She waited anxiously for the first contact. When his hands settled hesitantly on her hips she bit her lower lip. Slowly, so slowly they slid down the length of the towel and then back up underneath the cloth. His thumbs hooked into the waistband on each side of her pelvis, tickling the skin there. She took a breath in and waited. She felt his body move down until his head was level with her lower back. It was then that he carefully pulled on her panties making sure not to touch her anywhere intimate. When he had guided them to her knees he let them fall, retracted his hands and stood up. They stood there a moment. His chest almost touching her back. Then his phone signalled a message from the bedroom. Blinking Bobby took a breath and stepped back into the doorway.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." he replied voice rough with a confusing amount of lust he had never felt for her before.

"Okay." she whispered. When he had closed the door Kitty looked up into the mirror. Her cheeks were red from a blush but what she noticed more than anything was the brightness in her eyes and the sharp pang of desire stirring in her lower stomach.

She wanted Bobby. Badly. Turning on the taps she adjusted the temperature until she was happy with it then stepped under the spray. She hissed when the water touched her wound but ignored the pain as best she could. Reflecting on the moment Kitty sighed. If she wasn't so badly injured she might just have made a move. She had always liked Bobby as more than a friend but ignored it because of Rogue. Focusing on washing the dirt and grime from her body and hair Kitty pushed her thoughts of Bobby to the back of her mind.

On the other side of the door Bobby was pacing the floor. He was confused that was for sure. Of course he knew he liked her more than a friend but to respond to her like that. It was unbelievable. His mind was still clouded with lust but he pushed it back.

"Get it together Drake she's one of your best friends." He hissed to himself in his frustration.

"Get what together?"

Practically jumping out of his skin Bobby whirled around to see Logan leaning against the door with a raised brow.

"Logan!"

"Why so guilty lookin?"

"I didn't do anything, I mean I don't look guilty?"

"What's goin on kid? Where is she?"

"Nothing's going on. She's in the shower."

"Uh huh and how did she manage that?"

Bobby felt his cheeks heat and cursed his body. Logan smirked and walked over to him then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not getting one of the women to help her."

"I asked and she didn't want to disturb them."

"So she did it herself? She's in pain Frostbite."

"She didn't, I helped her!" Bobby's eyes widened. "Shit! Logan I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean to tell me you just undressed one of your best friends?"

"It's not like I saw anything."

Logan's brow arched. "Right."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I didn't. Honest, I put a towel around her first. I didn't see anything."

Logan watched him a moment then seeming to believe him chuckled quietly. Bobby frowned.

"What's so funny Logan?"

"Normally you're supposed to look but not touch. I'm guessing you got that one backwards didn't ya?"

Bobby's cheeks flamed. "I didn't touch her inappropriately I swear."

"I don't doubt that, You're too much of a gentleman for that but I'm bettin you took off her underwear."

"Geez Logan, what do you want?!"

"Come to check on her and tell you to get on with it."

"Get on with what?"

"You know what. Mornin small fry, how ya feelin?"

Standing in the doorway wrapped in a towel she shuffled her feet. "I'm okay Logan thanks for checking."

He nodded then turned for the door. "Oh I'll send one of the women up to help you get dressed. Could be tricky with ya stitches."

"Um thanks." the blush that donned her cheeks made the older man smirk as he left them alone to find Jean or Storm.

"That wasn't a very long shower."

Kitty looked over to her friend. "The soap stung my stitches so I did everything as quick as I could."

"Does it look red?"

"No not really. It is pink but that's from the heat of the water."

"Okay good. Just keep an eye on it for infection."

Kitty smiled. "I will, don't worry. Jean taught me how to take care of most things medical too remember?"

Scratching the back of his head he had the decency to look bashful. "I know she did but that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying about you Kitty. You're important to me."

Her heart skipped a beat. "I'm important to you?"

He frowned slightly and crossed the room to her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Kitty, you're one of the most important people in my life. What would make you think otherwise?"

She bit her lip but didn't shy away from his contact or his gaze. "I don't know but I do know that you are important to me too. You always have been."

His boyish smile took over. "I'm glad, really glad. I better get going back to my room and shower myself before I start to stink. I'll see you in a bit. Make sure you take it easy." he leant forward and pressed a feather light kiss to her cheek, squeezed her shoulders lightly then turned and walked away. She stood frozen in that same spot until Jean walked in and helped her get dressed.

She didn't see Bobby until later that day when she bumped into him on her way to get lunch.

"Hey Kit Kat, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, still tired but Jean said that's normal."

"I'm glad you're okay. Let me know if you need anything. Where are you headed?"

"Thanks. I'm actually heading to lunch which is a lot longer process now that I can't phase properly because of my energy levels."

Bobby chuckled. "I'll bet. Well I can't fix your energy dilemma but I can walk you to the kitchen?"

"That would be nice thank you."

They chatted as they walked and everything was fine until the last flight of stairs before the ground floor. On their way down the stairs Kitty stepped on a glove and slipped. She let out a scream as she fell forward and reached out to stop herself unintentionally grabbing Bobby and pulling him with her momentum. As they went down Bobby quickly wrapped his arms around Kitty and tucked her head under his chin. He turned them so that he would hit the floor and she would land on him so as to protect her stitches.

They landed with a loud thump on the hardwood floors of the foyer. The air was knocked from Bobby's lungs due to the impact of the fall and Kitty landing on him. He mentally checked himself for injuries then took a slow breath in to ease the burn in his lungs.

"Kitty?" He rasped. "You okay?"

She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and looked into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Are you hurt?" he asked, worried about her stitches.

She shook her head. "Are you? I can't believe you did that." She whispered. Neither noticed the small crowd gathering or Jean running to them.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're okay."

Logan finally stepped onto the scene and decided to let them know they had an audience. "Now that we've established that, you two wanna separate or keep lying in a tangled mess on the floor while everyone stares?"

Their cheeks burned as they separated themselves. Kitty noticed Bobby wincing as he stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He looked at the ground a moment before looking back at her sheepishly. "Um I may have gotten a little winded on impact."

"I'm sorry Bobby! Are you okay?"

He chuckled. "I'm fine really just give me a couple of minutes to get my breath back."

"Who the hell would leave a glove on the stairs anyway?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "They probably just dropped it by accident and didn't see."

"I guess."

"Hey y'all, anybody seen my, oh there it is! My glove! I lost it earlier. What's everyone starin at?"

Bobby snuck a glance at Kitty and saw how angry she was. "Uh, Rogue? Kitty and I just slipped on that glove and fell down a flight of stairs."

"Oh my god! Are you okay Bobby?!"

Bobby frowned. "Yeah."

"So am I thanks for asking." Kitty spat.

Logan turned to the growing crowd and gave them his most menacing glare. "Beat it." he growled.

Rogue turned to Kitty and raised an eyebrow. "You can phase."

"Thanks to you I can't! My energy still hasn't restored itself. I'm basically normal again because it takes too much energy to phase."

Jean stepped forward and put a hand on their shoulders. "Girls please, there's no need for this."

Suddenly Logan swore. Bobby's eyes bulged. "Kitty your stitches!"

Looking down she gasped. "Oh Shit!" Kitty whispered.

"Language!" Jean chastised. "Come on, let's get you patched up you're bleeding pretty badly."

It was when she noticed the growing patch of red on her shirt that she felt her head grow light. Her legs buckled at the same time as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. When she dropped Bobby was quick enough to catch her and picked her up before walking as quickly as he could behind Jean who had already started planning what she would do once her patient was on the table.

Kitty was placed on the same table as the day before and Jean wasted no time in cutting off her blood stained shirt. "Bobby, I need you to get a stitching tray made up."

"What did I do wrong Dr Grey? I did everything you taught me."

She worked efficently, taking out the existing stitches and cleaning the wound. "You didn't do anything wrong Bobby. In fact your stitching is incredibly neat. If I were a betting woman I would say the fall tore her stitches even though you did your best to protect her from the impact. Now put your hands here."

They worked quietly but quickly and before he knew it Kitty's eye lids were fluttering.

"What happened?" she whispered once her eyes had focused on his worried face.

He smiled. "Oh you know, nothing much." He lifted one of his hands from hers and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You tore your stitches and started bleeding again. You worried me for a minute there."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're healed."

"So, you're not leaving my side?"

"Not even for a minute. You're stuck with me."

"Okay."

He raise his eyebrows in question. "Okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

Bobby chuckled then leaned down and placed a light kiss onto her lips. "Good cos I plan on sticking around."

"I'd like that."


End file.
